The present invention relates to an indicating device to indicate that a tank filled with a gas is "FULL".
In various applications, particularly in hospitals, it is most important to be aware when a tank containing life supporting gas is full. In surgery the anesthesia gases come from tanks having a valve on the upper end thereof with a head adapted to be opened and closed by hand.